Divines jouisances
by Fancey
Summary: [ Parodie ] Je préviens : C'est un truc qui traumatise. C'est une histoire partie d'un délire, alors forcément ... Persow' : Dark Vador, Jésus, Voldemort et Rogue. Yaoi.


**P'tites notes :**

Alors, gros gros, mais GROS hein ! Délire avec ma Jow ( Alias Nokaia, ch't'aime 3 ) sur les personnages ici présent.

Huhu. Je préviens, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ' À ne pas prendre au sérieux, et pour les chrétiens ... Fuyez XD

Le professeur des potions vint se coller contre son vis-à-vis, exerçant une pression très significative au niveau de son bassin contre celui du dis Jésus. Celui-ci sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il sentit très clairement l'excitation de Rogue contre son sexe. Il recula légèrement la tête, réprimant un regard de frayeur.

« Euh, Severus, que fais-tu ? »

« T'es con où tu le fais exprès ? »

« Je, euh je… »

Mais le fils de lumière ne put en dire plus, car déjà le professeur de potions aux cheveux graisseux s'était emparé de ses lèvres, glissant brutalement sa langue chaude et humide dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Rogue ne pouvait plus tenir, que le fils de Dieu le veuille ou non, il allait assouvir ses fantasmes, ses rêves les plus fous. Il avait tant rêvé de cette peau si douce et si blanche, ses courbes si parfaites, digne d'un dieu, de pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux si doux et si bien coiffés, de couleur châtains du Christ, pour les lui agripper violemment et l'obliger à assouvir ses désirs.

Enfournant de force sa langue dans la bouche du Christ, engageant ainsi une danse brute et forcée avec celle de son vis-à-vis, le professeur Severus profita de l'instant d'étonnement du Saint, pour venir donner un coup puissant de son bassin contre la virilité de celui-ci. Jésus se débattait, faisant danser ses cheveux en secouant la tête, faisant plus penser à la pub Loréal qu'à un gars en détresse, poussant de petits gémissements qui ne firent qu'exciter encore plus le sorcier aux cheveux gras.

Celui-ci, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres, s'attaqua au cou de sa victime, la léchant et la suçotant sans relâche. Il laissa quelques marques bleutées sur la peau blanche et douce du fils de Dieu, et lorsqu'il se lassa de cette peau, d'une main experte, il agrippa l'un des pan de la longue tunique blanchâtre de Jésus, avant de tirer d'un coup violent et sec dessus, l'arrachant. La virilité, oui parce que Jésus se trimballe à poil sous sa tunique, du Saint fut exposée à la vue de Rogue. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de lui, un air de fou à lié au visage, contemplant ce corps aux courbes fines, à la blancheur lumineuse, et surtout, ce sexe qui n'attendait que lui, fièrement dressé.

Rogue, prit dans son élan de folie, murmura un mot incompréhensible, avant de faire apparaître…Des menottes. Celles-ci étaient accrochées au mur de pierres frittées, et Rogue glissa les fins poignets par a force dans celles-ci. Le Christ était son prisonnier. Celui-ci se débattait, suppliant son agresseur d'arrêter. Comme c'était bon de le voir supplier.

Rogue passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant déjà à l'avance son prochain vice. Pus, dans un murmure, il appela son maître.

« Maître…Venez… »

« pof Oui je suis là »

« Putain, vous êtes le maître des ténèbres, pouviez pas arriver autrement ? Parce que « pof » franchement… Et il fout quoi là lui ?»

« Il vient en profiter lui aussi, j'aime quand il est là »

« Mais il me fout les boules avec sa respiration là… »

« Fuuku T'as un problème Fuuku Severus ? »

« Non Dark Vador, tout va bien, bon on s'y met ? »

« Ouais, viens mon Darkinounet »

« Fuuku J'arrives Fuuku Voldi-chéri »

Ils s'approchèrent tout les trois du Christ, qui hurlait comme un perdu. Vador, s'amusant à chaque pas à faire tourner sa cape autour de lui, vint entourer la taille de son Bien-aimé Voldemort, qui lui préférait le naturisme. Vador, après avoir longuement caressé la peau blafâtre, l'obligea à s'appuyer juste à côté du Christ, visiblement traumatisé parce qu'il voyait, et le seigneur ténébreux vint glisser d'un air goulu le sexe, toujours à la peau blafâtre, dans ce qui lui servait de bouche.

« Hummm oui mon Darkinounet, c'est booon…Aaahhh »

« Fuuuuku Hummm Fuuuku »

Pendant ce temps, Rogue lui, en profitais pour caresser chaque parcelles du corps si pur de sa victime. Il vint lui léchouiller le gland, et se régala du spectacle si jouissif que lui offrait ce fils de pute, euh non de Dieu. (_ Jeu de mot à la con, pardonnez moi –' )_. Après avoir joué avec la verge de sa victime, Rogue se stoppa, gardant cependant l'anatomie bandante du Christ dans sa main. Ce fut alors, que les menottes se détachèrent, avant d'aller se fixer au sol, par on ne sait encore quelle malfaisante magie.

Le Christ se retrouvait à présent attaché au sol, et Vador avait bien comprit le message que Rogue faisait passer.

Il stoppa sa branlette, avant d'attirer son Voldi près de la tête du Christ. Le seigneur de l'espace encadra de ses jambes cette tête aux cheveux l'oréaliens, avant de retirer son pantalon à la Bill, et d'enfourner son sexe dressé et radiobionique dans la bouche de Christ. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de sucer ce sexe aux apparences…Spéciales. Dark Vador, reprenant son activité sur le seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire en le suçant allégrement, poussait des Fuuku rauques et…Ben encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Le fils de Dieu, prenant soudainement un malin plaisir à lécher goulument le sexe aux allures bizarres, sentit qu'on commençait à venir s'empaler à son sexe.

Il savait que c'était Rogue, mais n'ayant pour autre vue que les touffes de poils pubiens bioniques de Vador, il ne put rien voir.

Mais c'était tellement bon. Les gémissements aigus, rauques et essoufflés se mêlaient dans cette cohue de plaisirs.

Puis, dans un chœurs de jouissance, ils hurlèrent, se déversant leurs précieux liquides blanchâtres les uns sur les autres.

Dark Vador avait éjaculer dans la bouche du Christ, dont celle-ci en était pleine et en laissait une bonne partir couler le long de sa machoire, et le seigneur des étoiles _( J'ai une furieuse envie de regarder les Stars Wars…)_ avait le masque noir dégoulinant de ce liquide blanchâtre légèrement argenté, appartenant à ce cher Voldemort.

Par contre, le Christ lui avait jouit à l'intérieur du professeur de potion, quelqu'un de toujours très propre, mais il se retrouvait le torse recouvert de la jouissance de Severus.

Ils haletèrent un long moment, reprenant ainsi leurs souffles.

Chacun avait eut sa pitence. Et que Dieu vous bénisse.


End file.
